Mirada de estrella
by BrujiPuh
Summary: Thor es doctor en un hospital, sus días grises empiezan a llenarse de color a través de los mensajes de un desconocido, a la vez que sus ojos siempre buscan por un niño silencioso.


(Cara A)

Los días no son siempre soleados, el corazón de Thor se rompe un poco cada vez que pierde un paciente, abrazara a los parientes del paciente que se fue y contendrá sus lágrimas para la soledad de su despacho.

 _"Me gusta cuando sonríes ●ω●"_

Reza un papel doblado que alguien paso por su puerta, le roba una sonrisa que se mantiene en su rostro a lo largo del día, puede que el día este nublado fuera, pero siente que en su bolsillo lleva un poco de sol.

El día es duro y no hay sol ni estrellas que puedan iluminarlo cuando todos sus esfuerzos no han podido salvar a un padre, un hermano, el amigo de alguien… Hay una bolsa colgada de la puerta de su consulta, dentro un libro de economía de 1937 con las tapas desgastadas y pinta de poder perderlas en cualquier momento, lo ignora por completo pero se le cae mientras deja salir las lágrimas y se abre en una hoja al azar. Escrito en brillante verde lee.

 _"Me gusta cuando sonríes ●ω●"_

La letra es la misma que en la nota que llevó durante días en el bolsillo de su bata como si fuera un secreto, continua pasando las hojas.

 _"Iluminas el mundo_ .

 _Pero me pone triste cuando lloras en la oscuridad y la soledad._

 _Los días son mejores cuando te veo_ _≼◎≽._

 _En los días grises que tu sonrisa no llega a tus ojos quiero poder abrazarte."_

No es algo de todos los días pero empieza a recibir libros con escritos o galletas y chocolatinas de la máquina del pasillo con dibujos en sus envoltorios, a veces un zumo con una cara sonriente o un sol pintado en el envase. Otras veces son sólo pequeñas notas que guarda en los bolsillos de su bata como hizo con aquella primera, le hacen el día un poco mejor con un detalle simple. Todos esos detalles son como estrellas sólo para él.

Quiere saber quién se las manda, intenta imaginar cómo puede ser la persona capaz de hacerle sentir bien incluso en los días más oscuros. No quiere decir a nadie sobre ello pero se mantiene atento de cualquier comentario en busca de una pista para descubrir a la persona tras las notas.

Aunque no le corresponde, cada día pasa por la sala de Oncología infantil, fue en una sala como esa que se propuso ser médico para salvar a su hermano Balder, los niños lo reciben sonrientes y juegan con él entre risas.

Hay un niño al que todos conocen, prácticamente vive ahí, no puede recordar haber escuchado alguna vez hablar al niño pálido sentado en el rincón, pero los otros niños le cuentan que es como Frankenstein hecho de trozos de otras personas, que han podido verlo porque él se lo enseñó mientras les contaba la historia de Mary Shelley para que pudiesen tener una idea de cómo era la piel del monstruo.

A veces cuando pasa por el pasillo y observa desde la puerta puede ver al niño silencioso jugando con los más pequeños, robándoles sonrisas de una forma que le recuerda a su hermano Balder, más cuando las cosas que dice pero él no oye le llegan por otras voces, como que ha convencido a todos los niños que él, el doctor rubio y grande que va a jugar con ellos es realmente el Dios del trueno disfrazado.

Pero no juega cuando está él, dejando así que lo hagan los más pequeños.

Descubre que los libros con mensaje son los descartados de la biblioteca del hospital por su mal estado o ser obsoletos, pero nadie puede decirle quien se los quedó porque en realidad se supone que los tiraron a reciclar, no es mucha información pero le hace sentir más cerca de esa persona.

Se queda dormido en una de las sillas de plástico de la sala de descanso, al despertar tiene un nuevo libro sobre las piernas y la sensación fantasma de una caricia.

 _"No sabía que las barbas raspasen._

 _Pero tus labios son suaves_ _._

 _No deberías quedarte dormido en las sillas, no son las más cómodas del mundo."_

Sonríe al leerlo porque puede imaginarse los ojos mirándole, las manos suaves acariciándole con cuidado de no despertarle.

Hay una cinta roja con su nombre pintado en vibrante azul eléctrico marcando el siguiente escrito.

 _"Deberías adoptar un gato._

 _Así siempre te esperará alguien en casa_ _⌂._

 _Si estás dispuesto a aceptar esa responsabilidad ata la cinta roja en tu puerta."_

Piensa en ello hasta que tiene que irse, realmente le gusta la idea, se decide a aceptar una mascota en su vida en parte porque puede imaginarse a la persona misteriosa apareciendo con el gato en sus brazos por eso ata una nota con su teléfono a la cinta y la cuelga del pomo de su despacho.

Encuentra en su despacho cerrado un gatito en una caja envuelto en una camiseta de niño. Hay una nota pidiéndole que lo cuide bien, lo malo es que es la misma hoja en la que él escribió su número.

Una niña de largo cabello llora desconsolada porque se le está cayendo, el niño que no juega la consuela acunándola en sus brazos hasta que cae dormida, se la quita de estos para llevarla a la cama, ambos saben lo que es pasar por ello, la sonrisa de agradecimiento se graba a fuego en la memoria del doctor.

Esa noche lo ve subido en una silla intentando colgar estrellas de papel del techo sin despertar a los otros, también ha pegado hermosas palabras de ánimo en las camas y alas para que los deseos puedan llegar a las estrellas.

Se acerca en silencio a ayudarle y se queda un momento paralizado al ver los ojos del niño, por un instante siente que sólo son ellos dos bajo las estrellas, pero la ilusión desaparece cuando la jefa de enfermeras envía al pequeño a dormir y lo regaña por permitir que estuviera despierto tan tarde.

Antes de salir ambos adultos observan la habitación con cortinas infantiles que intenta ser agradable para los niños y tienen que reconocer que se ha vuelto mágica.

 _"Hueles a lluvia_ _._

 _Tus manos son grandes para proteger los corazones_ _ღ._

 _Te ves cansado ●_ _︿●._

 _No eres un dios._

 _No puedes salvarnos a todos._

 _El tiempo se acaba_ _⌛._

 _Pienso llevar tu recuerdo a donde vaya._

 _¿Me dejarías robarte un beso en la oscuridad?_ _"_

El niño que no juega necesita un riñón. La jefa de enfermeras llora de rabia al saberlo.

Ella cuenta a Thor la historia del niño, Loki, le habla de cómo lo conoce desde que se descubrió su enfermedad, que sobrevivió a un incendio en el antiguo hospital y hubo que hacerle un trasplante de piel, del amor de una familia que da todo por él, sus padres le donaron su sangre, uno de sus hermanos le donó medula, otro le donó un riñón.

Pero han fallado, el tratamiento no ha funcionado y la enfermedad ha ganado tanto terreno que no saben si podrán salvarlo, él que esta tan acostumbrado a estar en el hospital, que cuida de los demás niños y sonríe cuando se encuentra que se le cae el pelo diciendo que volverá a crecer mañana.

El corazón de Thor duele a cada palabra.

En la habitación donde se reúnen los adultos para hablar de su dolor Loki se cuela, es una habitación gris y triste, no duda en colgar su última obra.

Mil grullas de distinto tamaño dando una nueva vida a las hojas de los libros. Esta vez no hay estrellas pero las pinta en las ventanas con los dedos y sólo pone una palabra: Amor.

Thor vuelve a colgar la cinta roja de su pomo dando un sí a dejarse robar un beso.

 _"A las 21:00 en la azotea esta noche_ _⌚._

 _Recuerda vendarte los ojos para mantener el misterio_ **** ** _‿_** **** _."_

Loki odia la frialdad del hospital, la forma en que no importa como lo decore porque el olor a enfermedad y tristeza permanece. Sabe que cuando limpien los cristales sus dibujos se irán al igual que su decoración será eliminada con el tiempo.

Siempre pasa así.

Se acerca el día de Stark en el que elige a un niño del hospital para cumplir sus sueños. Loki ha rechazado ese honor dos veces aunque aceptó la amistad del hombre, él sabe que este año va a volver a ofrecerle el honor, no va a cumplir un sueño pero va a aceptarlo y pedirá porque la magia sea permanente en el lugar.

Thor está nervioso, muchas ideas cruzan su mente y cuando llega la hora está lloviendo pero sube igual. Permanece de pie con un pañuelo sobre los ojos. Oye la lluvia caer y la siente sobre su piel, escucha la puerta pero no los pasos acercándose a él.

Siente unos dedos acariciar su rostro antes de hacerlo inclinar y darle un beso. Roce de labios suaves, cuando siente que se van a separar no duda en colocar una mano en la parte de atrás del cuello y volver a unir sus labios. Los besos que se dan son como la lluvia que cae suavemente pero deja huella, Thor quiere tanto quitar la venda de sus ojos, por un instante va a dejarse llevar por el impulso pero las manos le detienen. Son pequeñas y le hace pensar en algunas enfermeras, Jane, Darcy... pero el olor, la forma tan suave y decidida con la que le toca dicen que no son ellas.

Puede sentir el pequeño cuerpo temblar, lo abraza para compartir su calor, el cuerpo encaja perfectamente entré sus brazos y esta tan frío que no puede evitar moverse a tientas a un lugar cubierto.

Él pide por ver a la persona de las notas, por saber quién puede darle besos tan dulces que le queman hasta el alma.

No sólo por verla, quiere oír su voz.

Se separan del abrazo, un beso más y tras un largo silencio Thor quita la venda, está solo, la magia se ha ido pero aún tiene el recuerdo de los labios contra los suyos, quisiera que hubiese llevado el beso más allá del roce de sus labios.

Recuerda el cuerpo que abrazo cree haber sentido antes esa sensación.

Odia sus días de descanso, no hay libro, ni nota, ni nada esperando por él, se siente vacío sin ellas y más después de los besos compartidos.

Al llegar después de descanso lo primero que nota es la mirada de la jefa de enfermeras, tiene los ojos rojos pero nada más en ella delata que haya llorado. Al preguntar ella le explica que Loki empezó a tener fiebre la noche que llovió y ha ido empeorando, sus defensas están tan bajas que es probable que termine en una neumonía.

El corazón de Thor se encoge, no sabe en qué momento sus pies le llevaron a la habitación del niño, es tan pequeño y lo parece aún más entre las máquinas y los cables.

Puede ver a un grupo de cuatro personas velando por el pequeño, un hombre alto con un mono de obrero que debe ser el padre abraza a una mujer con traje de chaqueta y palmea los hombros de sus otros hijos, pero son las palabras de la mujer las que los animan.

"Es un Ymir, mucho corazón y muchos huevos. No van a poder con él."

Los ve en silencio, él no quiere irse. No quiere dejarle aunque en realidad nunca hablen. Es el niño que no juega, el niño que no le habla pero que decora las habitaciones para hacer sonreír a los demás, es el niño de la mirada de magia que no sabe cómo nombrar.

Él sabe que tiene que cumplir con los pacientes, pero su corazón se ha quedado en esa habitación. Trata que sus días sigan igual, pero cuando ve su reflejó sabe que sus ojos no brillan, apenas puede sonreír y siente como una traición mirar las viejas notas a la espera de una nueva.

Un libro en su puerta que coge con rapidez, no hay nada escrito sobre las letras impresas, es un libro perdido.

Como cada día se detiene para ver al niño, siempre hay un familiar velando por él, a veces los oye tararear en voz baja mientras sostienen su mano o acarician su mejilla. Al verlos recuerda un cuerpo pequeño entre sus brazos.

Sabe que la fiebre se fue, pero no saben si vivirá.

Tiene pesadillas con camas vacías, su rostro se ve demacrado las ojeras enmarcan sus ojos.

Una carta espera por él en el suelo de su consulta, reconoce la letra al verla, no es capaz de esperar a terminar de recibir a sus pacientes, él la abre al instante.

 _"En la muerte y en la vida todo terminará bien._

 _Porque he amado y he sido amado._

 _Estoy hecho del amor de otros._

 _Mi sangre es el amor de mi familia._

 _Mi médula el amor de mi hermano mayor._

 _Mi riñón el amor de mi otro hermano._

 _Partes de mi piel son el amor de un desconocido._

 _Mi corazón ha palpitado los nombres de quienes quiero con sólo la variación de un latido por el nombre de mi amado._

 _Es por ese amor que he vivido tanto tiempo._

 _Por ese amor incluso si muero voy a seguir vivo como una estrella._

 _No brillare en el cielo pero si en los recuerdos._

 _Me llevo tu beso de lluvia en mi corazón para siempre._

 _Me llevo tu abrazó que calienta mi corazón en el recuerdo._

 _Me llevo todas tus sonrisas pero mis preferidas son las que llegan hasta tus ojos de cielo._

 _Me llevo muchas cosas conmigo que no pesan ni abultan pero lo son todo._

 _Te dejo ese latido que es distinto._

 _Te dejo mi primer beso._

 _Te dejo las miradas secretas._

 _Te dejo muchas cosas que sólo tú puedes nombrar."_

Thor deja caer la carta en la mesa, sólo un rostro viene a su mente, el corre por el pasillo sin importar las miradas de otros y cuando se detiene puede decir que le falta el aire.

En el pasillo la familia del niño llora, la jefa de enfermeras está abrazada a ellos.

Quería tanto hablar con él, memorizar el sonido de su voz, pero es tarde. Le faltó valor para preguntar lo que en el fondo ya sabía, no quería pensar que aquellos mensajes que le enamoraron, que el beso que le quemó hasta el alma. Eran de un niño con mirada de estrella.

(Cara B)

El tiempo pasa y cura las heridas, todos aquellos mensajes son un tesoro que llevara siempre en su corazón y que guarda junto a su cama para recordar que fue amado y amó.

Thor ha decidido que la próxima vez que se enamoré lo dirá aunque tenga miedo, lo dirá para no arrepentirse nunca de ello.

Esa tarde en el metro le viene el olor agradable del champú de la persona a su lado y cuando el tren se detiene y esta choca contra su pecho se encuentra con una mirada verde que brilla como las estrellas, no duda en poner su mano libre en la cintura del joven en inclinarse y decirle al oído lo que debió decirle en la azotea del hospital cuando se dejó robar un beso.


End file.
